Green Eyes & Skinny Jeans
by PixieofDoom13
Summary: What's Harry's opinion of skinny's once he sees Draco in a pair. And why does Draco care about Harry's opinion? Read Review hopefully I can make this less crack-ish as time goes in!  WARNING DOES CONTAIN SLASH!:D
1. Chapter 1

_Hello once again my lovelies I have finally returned. I'm happy to say I have completed the first chapter of this new fic. Unfortunetly the idea came to me at 6:30 in the morining and I wrote it in class. lol so it might be total crack, we'll see._

**_This is slash if you don't like it don't read it you have been worned! :D_**

_Disclamer-I sadly do not own any part of Harry Potter no matter how much I wish. Dang it wishing on stars was supposed to help! :P :D_

* * *

Harry did not like skinny jeans. Normally he didn't pay attention to fashion, but this fad was hard to ignore. Even at Hogwarts on their days off Harry saw people in skinny's. He didn't care that girls wore them; no, it was when he saw guys wearing them.

He didn't understand how wearing tight pants could be comfortable. And then he'd see guys that sagged them. _I mean come on no one wants to see that_, Harry thought. That was just his opinion though.

He was thinking these things as he walked through the halls on Saturday. The irony of his internal rant was at that moment Draco Malfoy came into his line of vision. The Slytherin was wearing black skinny's, a purple t-shirt, and black converse. Harry's thought's of how much he hated skinny's were replaced with thoughts of how nice Malfoy's legs and butt looked in those tight pants. _All right, no more thoughts like that…ever_, Harry told himself. He did not just find Draco Malfoy attractive, and he did not just get a new opinion of skinny jeans. He refused to believe it!

Draco noticed the Boy Wonder staring at him from across the hall. He felt the blush creeping up his face and quickly fought to control it. It's not liked he liked Potter, they were sworn enemies, it was just those intense green eyes. He'd never met anyone with that shocking color green for eyes before. They were so deep, almost never ending, and they always held so much emotion.

At the insanity of his thoughts his mouth started working without letting his brain know, "Why don't you take a picture, Potter, it'll last longer."

"I would, but my camera might break," Harry shot back. He didn't really think that, actually in a deep deep deep part of Harry's mind he found the blond attractive. Not that he'd ever be able to admit it, not even to himself.

Draco's face dropped. A frown replacing his infamous smirk. How could Potter say that? Draco was one of the best-looking guys at Hogwarts. He knew this for a fact from all the girls that sought him out. Too bad for them he didn't lean that way.

"F off Potter," Draco sneered then flipped Harry the bird.

"Ohhh an obscene finger gesture from such a pristine boy," Harry shot. He knew the jab at Malfoy's looks had peeved him off, but this was just funny. Harry loved seeing the Slytherin Prince flustered.

"I'm not pristine," and with that Draco turned on his heels and made his exit.

His thoughts didn't stray from Potter though. His brain continued on its path of skinny's. He wondered why Potter never wore skinny's. From Quiditch Draco had seen the burnet in tight pants that showed off his long slender legs. Of all the people Draco could think of Potter was one who definitely had the body to wear form fitting close, so why didn't he? Suddenly Draco realized whom he was fantasizing about and suddenly had a feeling of dread. This was Potter he was thinking about. Wonder Boy might've been good looking, but there was no way Draco could like him! Was there? Ugh now he was utterly maddened by his thoughts.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he walked away from his argument with Malfoy. He always found enjoyment in seeing that small tinge of pinks that came to the blonds cheeks when he spoke to him. As he entered the common room, his good mood was still intact as he made his way towards the fireplace. Ron and Hermione were already there, Ron begging to copy off Hermione's homework.

"Please 'Mione it would be so much simpler if you let me copy!" Ron begged.

"No Ron I told you, I'll help you but I won't let you cheat," Hermione sighed.

Harry laughed as he sat down. His two best friends may argue quite a bit, but it was these small little moments that made him smile. It always seemed so normal. Lately thing for him hadn't exactly been normal, so it was nice just to sit around listening to his friends and the people around him.

* * *

_I hope that satisfyed you for my first story back. Hopefully I'll get the second chapter up soon. :)_

_Also to whoever can guess where I got the quote, "_ An obscenec finger gesture from such a pristine girl," (modified to boy) _from first_ _gets a big e-hug from me, and if you want, if you give me an idea for H/D or H/S I'll do my best to write it for you. :)_

_Thanks for the love good to be back! **Stay Golden Pony Boy! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone here's chapter 2. Sorry that this took so long to update I had 3 papers and a project to do. Also thanks for all the favs and reviews. I really do love getting them. :D Also congrats to Lilith for being correct on my little quote. Yes it was the Breakfast Club! :D_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I am not responsible for the actions of the Harry Potter cahrictors that was JKR oh well at least I get to play with them. :D_

Chap. 2

Draco had fallen asleep at his desk in his privet room; most of the Slytherins had privet quarters because there were so few of them. He was in the middle of a rather satisfying dream. He was dreaming that strong, tanned, muscular arms were holding him. He wanted to see the owner of this lovely warmth that flowed from him, so Draco made the attempt to turn. Although when he turned it quickly turned into a nightmare, he was in the arms of Harry Potter! His subconscious was so reeled that he woke up immediately. He couldn't believe it. Potter! How could he have possibly have been dreaming about Potter! Draco groaned letting his head fall on top of his desk once again.

It was latter that day in class and Draco was thinking of that ridicules dream. How could he possibly have been dreaming of the Gryffindor Golden Boy, his worst enemy?_ Although_, he thought, _thanks to years of Quiditch and obvious workouts he obviously had a nice body_. It was the truth. But that's all Draco would admit. The dark haired boy may look good, but Draco would never like him.

Harry was the same class as Malfoy and found himself staring at the blond. Thinking of how good Malfoy had looked yesterday. Harry turned bright red and looked down quickly. He couldn't believe he was staring at the Ice Prince of Slytherin. It was insane but a little part in the back of his mind tugged on the thought that he didn't really mind. _Ugh, how could this be happening?_

"Hey, mate, you alright?" Ron asked looking at Harry's red face.

"Yea I'm good," Harry replied nervously. He couldn't tell Ron of all people who he was staring at. That would be suicide. Ron and Malfoy hated each other more than anyone.

Harry spent the rest of class trying not to look at Malfoy but failed miserably. And Draco spent his time trying not to let his eyes wander to Potter; of course, he failed as well. At one point, the boys locked eyes quickly looking away from each other. Hermione meanwhile observed this whole thing with interest. It wasn't every day her best friend took notice to anyone, even if it was the ferret.

It was that night in the Gryffindor common room that Hermione decided to ask Harry what that scene was in class today. "Harry can we talk?"

"Sure, Mione. What about?" Harry looked at his bushy haired friend curiously.

"Well it's just that in class today you were acting a little strange, and apparently so was Malfoy," Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

Harry looked shocked then embarrassed. "Well, it's just… I don't know. Something's different."

Hermione just nodded letting the subject drop. She knew this would happen. The two boys had fought so much over the years that the hatred had melted into the only other raw emotion it could form. Love.

Harry couldn't believe the absurdity of his mind. How could he possibly have feelings for Draco Malfoy? It was inconceivable, impossible, improbable! Although, this could turn into an interesting challenge, Harry thought mischievously. If he could get Malfoy to feel the same way for him Harry could use it as blackmail forever. That night Harry fell asleep with his mind reeling with ideas.

It was Wednesday when Harry saw an opportunity to initiate his plan. He saw Malfoy in the hall walking by himself, which was very odd. Harry got a smirk on his face and quickly caught up to his target. He fallowed Malfoy for a moment before he got right behind the blond, and breathed against his neck, "Malfoy."

Draco jumped ten feet in the air when he felt his named whispered on the back of his neck. He was so freaked that when he turned around he couldn't mask the shock that crossed his face. It was Potter. And he was smirking! Draco didn't even know Potter could smirk.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Draco exclaimed.

"Nothen," Harry chuckled.

Draco again was shocked. "Why the Hell did you just do that?" now he was annoyed.

Harry just shrugged, "For shits and giggles."

"Whatever," Draco said turning away from Potter getting ready to make a dramatic exit. Sadly, that was ruined. Right as he turned he felt lips graze his jaw line. He world around to find an empty corridor. How did that Potter do that?

Harry darted around the corner just as Malfoy turned to look at him. The look on his face was priceless, if Harry had known what kissing the Slytherin would do he would have done it long ago. As Harry walked away, he couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be fun.


End file.
